


Two Broken Halves of One Soul

by TyrannoVox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (So no topsam fans go into this thinking its gonna have some topsam action), Anal Sex, Bottom Sam, John's A+ Parenting, Lucifer works for his brother's company, M/M, Past Character Death, Past Drug Use, Past Relationship(s), Present Tense, Protective Lucifer, Rimming, Samifer - Freeform, Stanford University, insecure!Sam, mentions of torture, student!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8756944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannoVox/pseuds/TyrannoVox
Summary: Nick "Lucifer" Morningstar had lost his wife and child to a criminal, he had no one. He expected to remain alone for the rest of his life. Sam Winchester left behind his brother and father to study at Stanford and started to work at the local bar. He had no one, his father made it clear. He’s also been drug free for a few months. He expected to find someone after his studies but doesn’t get helpful. Funny how things turn out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The rating will go up but I don't know when. I will add more takes and characters when they come up.
> 
> Lucifer is kind of a combination of Nick and Lucifer, such as having Nick's back story and so on. 
> 
> I am also trying out at present tense, tell me what you think about it!

Sam knows that this job won’t pay all the expenses for college when he’s all done and graduated. Of course, that hardly bothers him since this is the only job he can have at this moment. So, he doesn’t complain, he never did, he just watches people coming and going, dancing and bring food and drinks out to people that are sitting at the tables.

Sam works at a bar called “The Demon Tavern”- which is owned by Crowley. He doesn’t remember how he actually got the job, it’s been close to a year since he’s been working here, but he knows that it was fast. 

So, here he is, wiping down some tables, cleaning up spills and such. The tavern is hardly full, just some people scattered at the tables and the counter. After he is done, Sam walks to the counter and sits, now on his break. He orders a soda and a salad, which is brought out to him in record time.

He thinks about his father and Dean, wondering how they are doing as he eats. He hasn’t heard from them in a while, which he isn’t surprised by. He never really fit into his family’s lifestyle, always moving around, doing the family business.

“Sam.” He hears someone call and turn to look. Ruby, an ex of Sam’s, stands there, staring at him. He tenses up, not wanting to talk to her at all. It’s her fault she got into that new drug- something called D.Blood- and had to go to rehab.

“What?” He asks with an edge in his voice. He knows that she heard it.

“I was wonder if you wanted to hang ou-”

“No.”

“Bu-”

“I said no, Ruby. We are through, we aren’t anything.” Sam growls. “You almost ruined my chance at the university.”

“Sam, come on. I’m sorr-”

“Leave me alone.” Sam snaps before turning back to eat. He hears her huff before shuffling away, making him relax. He wants nothing to do with her, ever. Once he was done with his food, he stands and gets back to work, generally ignoring everyone.

After Sam finished cleaning the tables, he turns and starts walking. He looks to the side, to the dance for to see if he could see Ruby. He feels his body colliding with someone else, causing him to stumble back a little.

“Shit! I’m so sorry!” He quickly apologizes before he looks to see who he collided into and saw that it was a man.

The man, from what Sam could see, is three inches shorter than himself with messy, short blond hair and light blue eyes. He wears a green t-shirt, dark green button up shirt that hang open, blue jeans and a pair of dark shoes.   


Holy shit is the only thing Sam thinks as he takes in the sight of the man. If Sam wasn’t so insecure about himself and about having one night stands or a real relationship, he would try to flirt right now.

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it.” the man says. “Nick “Lucifer” Morningstar but just call me Lucifer.” The man stuck out his hand.

“Sam Winchester.” Sam grasps the hand, feeling how cool it was. He takes his hand back, not wanting to hold the other’s for too long.

He watches as Lucifer passes him and walks to the counter and sat, ordering a beer.

Sam wasn’t able to talk to him for the rest of the shift since the bar flooded their meeting. He only works until seven tonight since he has classes in the morning.

Sam has a feeling that tonight won’t be the only night he will be seeing this man.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been trying to make the chapters longer than what they are, If they aren't long enough got some of you, I'm sorry! Hope you still enjoy though!

The next time Sam sees Lucifer, it's been a few weeks and the man is a speaker in his business class that sits in a lecture room.

He isn’t expecting Lucifer to be the speaker of Arch Enterprise- one of the largest company in the United States. Lucifer looks completely different in a suit. He looks professional, back straight and always talking loud enough so all the students can hear clearly, just not too loud. Sam does listen though, he just ignores the fact that Lucifer looks rather attractive in a suit. Sam mentally kicks himself for thinking that, why would he when he barely knows the man and only met him once before?

Sam shakes his head and refocuses on Lucifer- only to see that Lucifer is looking straight at him. Fuck, Sam thinks as he sees recognition in those eyes. He doesn’t know whether he should feel happy or scared that Lucifer recognized him. He decides to think about it later and listens to Lucifer and what he has to say.

Sam jumps as the bell rings to signal the end of class. He looks at the clock before gathering and stuffing his books and such in is book bag before standing. He walks down the steps until he reaches the bottom. He risks a glance at Lucifer and saw the man is talking to his professor- but his eyes is looking at him, just above the professor’s shoulder. Sam is quick to walk out of the room and began to go down the hall.

“Yo,  Sam!” Calls Brady from behind him.

“Hey Brady.” Sam stops and smiles, letting the him catch up. Brady is one of his best friends since the beginning, never left his side in his time of need.

“You working tonight?” Brady asks.

“No, but I’m going over later on to just relax.”

“I’ll join you!” Brady grins. “I need to talk to some of the ladies.”

Sam chuckles before nodding and heading to his dorm. He grabs a novel and begins to read, burning the hours until the time came where he’ll have to change and go. He continues to read until the time came and change into a white t-shirt, plaid button up which he buttoned up, a pair of jeans that were ripped slightly and his normal shoes. He checks himself out in the mirror, smoothing his hair before heading out.

When he gets there, it’s already packed full of people.

He shoves his way to the counter and sits on the stool, ordering a beer that’s set in front of him with the lid off already. He nods his thanks to the bartender, Azazel before taking a sip. He looks at the dance floor and sees Brady, dancing with two girls already. Sam’s happy for Brady, at least he gets the confidence to ask girls out and such.

Sam takes another sip of his beat, watching the dance floor. He doesn’t hear someone sitting down on the stool beside him until he hears a throat being cleared. Sam looks over and is startled when he saw blue eyes looking at him.

“Never thought I’d see you in the university.” Is the first thing Lucifer says. Sam can see that he changed out of his suit and into something similar to when they first met.

“Uh, yeah.”

“What are you studying?” asks Lucifer, who looks genuinely curious.

“Law.” Sam answers simply. “I didn’t peg you as a speaker type.”

“What can I say? I’m full of surprises.” Lucifer smirks.

“How did you pull that off?”

“My older brother, Michael is the CEO of the company. He gave me the job.”

“Guess having family like that is a good thing.” Sam murmurs in a tone even he himself can’t identify.

“Did something happen to your family?”

“You could say that.” Sam answers bitterly.

Lucifer doesn’t ask anything more. He just orders his own beer and takes a sip of it. The rest of the night, they make small talk, though they don’t go into anything personal like their family. For Sam, it feels good having someone to talk to other than Brady. Sam does wonder, How will this turn out for either of them?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the pacing isn't that well good, I'm trying my best, heh.

Sam sits at the counter like usual, sipping his beer, waiting for Lucifer though he figures that he’ll have something to do with work. The two had became fast friends in these last few months, always meeting at the bar, talking and, hell, Lucifer even keeps Ruby away without realizing it. Sam could always see Ruby from across the room, staring at him.

Sam’s phone vibrates, causing him to push his beer away and grabbing his phone in his pocket, pulling it out before looking at his phone.

 

1 New Message from Lucifer

 

He touches the open option on the screen and reads.

 

**Lucifer:** I won’t be able to meet at the bar. Something came up at work.

**Sam:** Don’t worry about it. Focus on your work.

 

He slips his phone back into his pocket before he hears his name being called. He turns and sees Brady, dancing with the ladies again. He watches for a few minutes, smiling at how happy Brady looks before turning back and sipping his drink. He doesn’t notice the taste is off slightly and keeps sipping. He starts feeling like he’s high, even a little light headed.

“Azazel, has anyone been near my drink?” Asks Sam as Azazel walks close to him from behind the counter.

“I don’t know. Something was wrong in the back that needed my assistance, why?”

“I...I feel…”

“Sam, your nose.”

Sam lifts his hand up to his face and touches his upper lip and he feels something warm, wet and sticky. He pulls his fingers away and sees blood on them, making him come to a realization. His breath quickens as he look up at Azazel.

“Come on Champ, let’s take you to the back, away from prying eyes.” Azazel walks around the counter and help Sam up before leading him into the back and to the office. “Crowley.”

Crowley, who was sitting at his desk, checking the finances and such, looks up and his eyes widen. “What Happened?" 

“I don’t know, someone must have slipped something in his drink-” Sam’s quick to cut Azazel 

“D.Blood. I-It’s that new drug.” Crowley and Azazel looks at him when Sam is finished 

“Moose, do you have anyone to stay with?” asks Crowley.

“O-other than you guys and Lucifer? No- b-but don’t bother Lucifer, h-he’s busy.”

He feels Azazel grabbing his phone from his pocket and he reaches to snatch it back when Crowley is suddenly there, grabbing his wrist so he couldn’t.

“Sam, stop. You need to be with someone who we all can trust. Azazel and I can’t take care of you, we can’t give you the comfort that you need.”

“A-And Lucifer can?”

Crowley says nothing as Azazel walks out of the room, probably to call Lucifer. Sam watches as Crowley grab a tissue and starts to wipe the blood off from his lip and nose. A few minutes pass and Azazel walks back in and slips Sam’s phone back into his pocket.

“He’ll be here soon.” Azazel tells Sam before going back out to do his job. Sam doesn’t know how much had past, all he remembers is sitting there, Crowley continuously wiping the blood off. Usually he’d be high for a day or two, but since he didn’t have it for quite some time, he was only high for a shorter amount of time.

“Sam, Look at me.” Someone says and hands was holding both sides of Sam’s face and he opens his eyes- when had he closed them?- and looks into blue eyes that holds concern. “That’s it, focus on me."

Lucifer helps Sam up and after some parting words from Lucifer to the other two- Sam doesn’t know what was said- Lucifer wraps an arm around Sam’s waist and helps him out of the office and out of the bar and to a car. Sam doesn’t know what kind of car it is as Lucifer helps him into the passenger's seat. Sam doesn’t remember the whole ride, his focus keeps going in and out. 

He feels the car stop and hears the drivers side door open and close. It’s quiet for a moment before his own door was opened. He feels an arm wrapping around his shoulders and another around his knees before he is lift up. His head falls on a shoulder and, after the car door was shot, Lucifer began to walk. Sam can see a house, a good sized one too.

He begins to focus out again and the next thing he knows, he’s lying in a warm bed, his plaid shirt unbuttoned. He can already feel sweat forming on his face and he knows what’s going to happen next.

It scares him and he isn’t ready.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably sucked at the Hallucinations, forgive mee!

Sam Hallucinations starts the next morning, at six. It starts of small, shadows here and there, barely noticeable. Sam knows, though, that it will get progressively worse throughout the day. So, he takes a deep breath and tries to steel himself, tries to be ready. Although, he never is ready, especially for the forms these hallucinations take.

First was Brady, who he can handle. Sure he and Brady was best friends but he knew Brady. This Brady tells Sam how much of a failure he was in classes, that he should just stop. Sam ignores him and he disappears. The next is Crowley, than Azazel, both he can deal and ignore as well. For the most part, it was only his co-workers that he talks to and so on.

Than, by five, the true nightmare began.

“Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, back again?” asks a voice he hasn’t heard in awhile. “Can’t stay away from that drug can you?”

“Shut up.” Sam says, trying to keep his grip on reality.

“Come on Sammy, we haven’t seen each other in a while!” Dean states as he walks up to Sam’s bed side. “How’s life treating ya? Better than when you were with me and dad?”

Sam tries to ignore him, he really does, but it’s hard when it’s his brother.

“You abandoned us, you know that? You left us and never look back!” Dean sneers.

“That isn’t true, dad was the one who-”

“YOU ABANDONED US SAM!”

Sam flinches at the sudden shout. God, this is hell. What is he suppose to do when it gets even more worse than it already is?

“You're a real piece of work. Do you really think your dream matters? Only thing that matters to you is yourself, never family! You're a selfish bitch who should have died instead of mom! You should be the one who’s dead!”

Sam presses his hands against his ears, trying to block out the harsh, cutting words. Those words can still filter through, the words entering his ears as clear of day. He squeezes his eyes shut until his wrists is grabbed and is forced to remove them, causing his eyes to snap open.

“Don’t you dare do that boy! You’re gonna listen!” John’s face sneers, glaring at him before John straightens up. “You’re a failure at everything! I’m appalled to even call you my son! You left your family- the one thing the Winchesters NEVER do! You’ll do everyone a favor when you die! No one will EVER WANT YOU!”

“STOP IT, LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!” Shouts Sam, as he tries to inch away from John, squeezing his eyes shut again. “YOU’RE NOT REAL!”

“Oh, I am, and you screaming about it won’t change that.”

“Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!”

“Sam! Open your eyes, kiddo- Sam!” a new voice says, two hands gripping his shoulders.

“LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU AREN’T REAL!” Sam continues to yell. He feels a hand gripping his own before guiding it to something hard and firm with something pounding underneath his hand. Sam’s eyes snaps open and he realizes that Lucifer had came and is now sitting on the bed, hand over his own that’s touching the other’s chest.

“I’m real, focus on me.” Lucifer murmurs. “Don’t think or focus on anything else but me.”

Sam swallows and does his best to do what Lucifer asked. It’s hard though, with the hateful words that are being thrown in the background, but he deals.

It wasn’t until nine that the hallucinations finally began to stop, causing Sam to slowly relax. He waits for another few minutes, just to be sure they were completely gone.

“I’m okay.” Sam breaths. “I’m okay, it’s over.”

“You’re sure?”

“Positive.” Sam thinks for a moment. “Lucifer…?” 

“Yeah?”

“Could you...could you stay with me? I don’t wanna be alone.”

“Sure thing.” 

Lucifer lays down beside him, making Sam notice that the older man is wearing white pajama pants and a white t-shirt. Sam’s eyes starts to droop before they fully close and he falls into a deep sleep- one without nightmares.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam slowly wakes up to sunlight filtering through the blinds, hitting his face. He feels warm and safe, a feeling he hardly feels anymore these days. He slowly opens his eyes and blinks before his eyes adjusts to the sunlight. He feels something against his back and something else around his waist. Sam looks down and sees an arm wrap securely around his waist. He slowly looks over his shoulder and sees a sleeping, content face of Lucifer. 

Being held by someone feels...good, Sam thinks before he carefully grabs Lucifer’s hand. As much as Sam wanted to stay here, he knows he needs to eat something, so he lifts the arm up and gets up from the bed, being mindful and trying not to wake Lucifer, before quietly heading for the dresser. Sam glances back at the still sleeping Lucifer, wondering if he would mind if Sam borrow some of his clothes. Sam takes a deep breath before changes out of his slightly sweaty clothes and slips on a pair of sweatpants that was a little short on him and a t-shirt that was snug on his torso but it doesn’t leave any parts of his torso showing.

He finds the kitchen easy enough when he leaves. He simply walks down the stairs and turns left, into the dining room. He walks through the said room and into the kitchen where he grabs a pack of bacon from the fridge, a carton of eggs and begins to cook. At least one good thing came out of dating Ruby, she taught him how to cook some things.

He’s just finishing putting two strips of bacon and some scrambled eggs on one plate when Lucifer comes to the entrance. Sam doesn’t notice him right away, or how he leans against the door frame, watching Sam cooking.

“Already making yourself at home I see, and in my clothes.”

Sam jumps, not expecting to hear Lucifer’s voice and looks at him over his shoulder with a small blush covering his cheeks before smiling sheepishly.

“Uh, yeah, sorry. My clothes are kinda….sweaty and i thought-”

“Hey, don’t worry about it. I don’t mind.” Lucifer says and Sam can see blue eyes looking at his body, taking it in. Sam swallows before turning back to the stove before gesturing to the plate.

“I made you breakfast.”

“Thanks.” Lucifer walks over and picks the plate up before sitting on the dining room table. Sam finishes making his own, turns off the stove before walking and sitting at the table, opposite from Lucifer and they began to eat.

“Sam,” Lucifer speaks up after he takes his last bite of his breakfast.

“Yeah?” Sam is already done with his, he hasn’t eaten anything for a full day.

“Have you taking the drug before?”

“Yeah.” Sam sighs, knowing that this would come up sooner or later. “When I was dating Ruby, she introduced it to me. I was addicted until I broke up with her a year after we started to date. I checked myself into rehab and I finished four months ago and have been clean until the other night.”

“I thought your family checked you into rehab.” Lucifer states, causing Sam to snort.

“My mother died when I was just a baby. My father and older brother...I haven’t heard from them in two or three years. My father wanted me to get into the family business and I didn’t want to, I wanted to go here. When I got the acceptance letter, he was pissed and told me that if I walked out of the door, don’t bother coming back.” Sam explains bitterly.

“To do that to your own son…” Lucifer frowns. Sam shrugs before he changes the topic.

“What about you?”

Lucifer looks at him before getting up and out of the room before walking back in, sitting down, wallet in hand. He slips a picture out of it before handing it to Sam.

In the photo was a younger Lucifer, smiling with an arm around a shorter woman who had short black hair and dark colored eyes. She was holding an infant which, from what Sam could tell, had Lucifer’s eyes.

“That’s Sarah and my baby boy. Four years ago, someone broke in and…and killed both of them in cold blood. They never caught the man.” Lucifer says, eyes holding sadness as he recalls that night.

“I’m sorry. They were beautiful.” Sam hands the photo back and watches as Lucifer slips it back into his wallet.

“Thanks. I’ve been trying to move on, I know that's what Sarah wants me to do but…”

“It’s hard.” Sam supplies, causing Lucifer to nod. “Take it slow. I know it's been four years but don’t force it. Wait for the one to come to you. When they come, you’ll know.”

“Thanks for the advice, I’ll make sure to remember it.” Lucifer smiles, his eyes brightened ever so slightly. 

Seeing the smile and the eyes made Sam realized something that he never had thought before, never considered it. Hell, it feels like how he usually feels with friends at first, but now., since he’s thinking more into it.

He might, just might, had fallen for this man in front of him, and he never realized it until now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A WILD DICK HAS APPEARED
> 
> (regretting nothing)

“I gotta go, I have a class and we are suppose to have a speaker from a different company there.” says Sam as he picks up his clothing that sits on the back of the chair in the living room. He tries to change into them before, but Lucifer was insistent that he wears what he have on now.

“Do you know who?” asks Lucifer as he watches Sam.

“I think that one CEO, Dick Roman?” Sam answers and he hears Lucifer makes a disgusted sound. Sam turns to Lucifer with a raised eyebrow.

“He’s one of the bastards who wants our company to burn.”

“Don’t talk to him, got it.” Sam nods before heading to the front door.

“I’ll drive you.” Lucifer states as he walks outside after Sam, shutting and locking the door behind him. He’s reaches the driver’s side door in record time, unlocking the car and slipping in. Sam slips in the passenger's seat, shutting the door once he’s fully in. Lucifer starts the engine, puts it in gear and pulls out of the driveway and starts down the road. It’s a quiet ride, there isn’t really much to talk about now.

Once Lucifer pulls up to the dorm buildings, the two said their farewells before Sam gets out and heads inside. He’s quick to take a shower and gets dressed in the usual t-shot, plaid and jeans. He neatly folds the clothes he borrowed on his desk before looking at the time. He is quick to gather his things before booking it to the lecture room, where he made it three minutes before the bell is suppose to sound.

He sits towards the back so he wasn’t near Dick, who he could see talking to his professor. Sam takes a deep breath just as the bell rings. Once all of the students is seating, Dick smiles at all of them and begins his lecture with an introduction.

Sam listens, keeping his eyes on some point of the wall so he didn’t have to look directly at Dick. He just wants this to end quickly so he didn’t have to be in the same room as Dick, even being in his presence is uncomfortable. Sam keeps glancing at the clock, waiting for the hour to just end. 

When the bell rings, Sam quickly gathers his stuff and head down the stairs and turn towards the doors, hoping that no one wants him now when he’s so close to freedom.

“Sam Winchester, right?” The voice of Dick washes over Sam, causing him to freeze. He swallows and turns to face Dick, who was smiling.

“That’s me.”

“I have heard so much about you. Your one of the brightest students.”

“Thanks.” Sam manages out in an even voice. God, Dick’s smile is so....almost inhuman. “Sorry, but I have to go. Plans and all that.”

“Of course, don’t let me hold you back.”

Sam quickly scampers out, a shiver going up his spine like someone was watching him. He makes it to his dorm room fast before grabbing his phone and texts Lucifer.

 

**Sam:** you working today?

 

Sam sets his phone on his desk before undressing and going through his closet. Once he picks out clothes, he begins to dress. He puts on a white muscle shirt, a sleeveless brown jacket and dark blue jeans. He turns back to the desk and checks his phone.

 

**Lucifer:** No, day off. 

**Sam:** Demon Tavern?

**Lucifer:** Of course, see you there.

 

Sam slips his phone in his pocket before walking out of his dorm and the building and jogs to the bar. As he walks in, he looks but he doesn’t see Lucifer, signalling that he isn’t here yet. He’s about to walk over and sit at the counter when a familiar beat comes on. The corner of his mouth twitches slightly before he looks at the dance floor, debating until, finally, he walks out onto it.

As the the singing begins, he knows that’s it’s “Sugar We’re Goin’ Down” by Fall Out Boy, one of his favorite songs. Sam begins to dance- or, well, tries to since he doesn’t know how to dance to this type of song. When the song ends a few minutes later, he doesn’t see blue eyes watching him. Sam dances to a few more songs before calling it a night with the dancing. He turns towards the counter and sees Lucifer sitting there, watching him. Sam feels his face heat up before walking over and sitting beside the other.

“Don’t say anything.” Is the first thing Sam says and Lucifer holds up his hands in surrender. Sam sits on the stool beside Lucifer before looking at him. Lucifer is looking at him with intense blue eyes, a look he never saw in them before. The look makes some fire ignite deep within Sam, causing him to swallow.

“How long are you planning to stay?” asks Lucifer.

“I don’t know, why?”

“I need to talk to you in private.” is all that Lucifer said before grabbing Sam’s hand and leading him out and to his car. Sam doesn’t question it, he just slips in the passenger’s side while Lucifer got into the driver’s side. Lucifer pulled away from the curve and begins to drive, which was silent the whole way to Lucifer’s house.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a bit hard for me to write for some reason, but I hope it's still good for you guys!
> 
> Sorry if it sucks though lol, especially with such a big moment like this.

Sam’s slightly confused when he walks through the front door of Lucifer’s house, the owner shutting the door behind him. What could Lucifer want to talk about in private? Lucifer leads Sam over to the couch, making him sit on the couch. Lucifer, instead of sitting next to Sam, crouches in front of him, hands on his knees.

“Lucifer,” Sam swallows, holding back a shiver of the cool hands that he can feel through his jeans. “What are you doing?”

“I just want to try something so I know for sure.” answers Lucifer.

“Know what for sure?”

Lucifer doesn’t answer, instead he pushes Sam’s knees apart so he can get closer to Sam, face inches from the younger’s. Sam can feel his heart pounding within his chest from how close they were. He can’t help but stare, watching him. 

He watches as Lucifer leans closer and their lips touch in a chaste kiss. Sam thinks he’s imagining this, dreaming this for a split second before Lucifer pulls back slightly, looking deeply into his eyes. It seems that Lucifer got the answer he was looking for because he raises a hand, gripping the back of Sam’s neck, stroking the nape, before kissing Sam again, but this time, the kiss is deeper, more passionate.

Sam inhales through his nose quietly before he hesitantly grips the front of Lucifer’s shirt. He slowly kisses back, slightly unsure. He isn’t unsure about this, about what this could turn into. He’s unsure of himself since all he has ever known in relationships is bad things thanks to Ruby. He’s not sure if he’ll be the best choice for Lucifer because of this. 

Sam suddenly feels something slipping in between his lax lips and into his mouth, exploring every inch of it. Sam lets out a groan, not having gone this far in a kiss before. Sure he kissed Ruby, but they were just brief touches, nothing deep and passionate like Lucifer’s is.

Sam feels Lucifer’s hand, the one that is still gripping his knee, starts to move upwards, until it reaches his hip, gripping it. Oh fuck, Sam thinks as he shifts, trying to get his body closer to Lucifer’s.

Lucifer’s other hand lets go of Sam’s neck before it goes down to the other side of Sam’s hip and pulls Sam against him as much as he could. God, Sam needs this, needs the touch, needs everything.

“You’re the one.” is the first thing Lucifer says as he breaks the kiss. “It’s always been you. I never put two and two together, but since we talked about me moving on...it clicked. You’re the one I want, Sam, and nothing you say will make me change my mind.”

Lucifer’s kissing Sam again, and this time, Sam kissed back, arms letting go of Lucifer’s shirt and wrapping around his neck, as if trying to project that he feels the same. Sam feels Lucifer licking his bottom lip and Sam willingly parts his lips, letting the tongue intrude. He even raises his own tongue to meet the other and he realizes that he’s hard and he’s trying to grind himself against Lucifer.

“Lucifer…” Sam breaths. “Please, I…”

Lucifer bottom and unzips Sam’s pants before slipping a hand inside the boxers and grips Sam’s cock before starting to pump it. Sam bucks with a gasp, tightening his arms around Lucifer’s neck. Sam whimpers as Lucifer continues to pump, swiping his thumb over the head, over the slit.

“Fuck!” Sam groans as he tries to thrust into Lucifer’s hand. It didn’t take long for Sam to come, the liquid hitting the front of his jacket.

“Holy shit.” Sam breaths, causing Lucifer to chuckle. “So...uh...this mean we’re…”

“Together? Yeah, if it’s what you want.”

“Yeah...yeah, it is.” 

Lucifer presses a kiss to the side of Sam’s neck. “We’ll go far as you're comfortable with sexually and physically. We’ll take it slow.”

“Alright.”

“Go take a shower. We can watch any movie you’d like."

“Okay.” Sam smiles before standing and going towards the stairs, Lucifer’s eyes following him until he’s out of sight.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be the only chapter to feature a full length date, I don't know yet. The main conflict is coming closer though, possibly a few chapters away. Anyways, hope you enjoy this one!

Sam stares at the wall in class, not focusing on what the professor is saying. Not that he needs to, this is just a review over everything the class had done over the year. He remembers all of it and besides, the professor will just give the class a sheet to study anyways. So, he can afford to space out, especially after gaining someone and watching movies the night before. They watched some horror movies until about eight. Sam didn’t stay the night, he left for his dorm, but Lucifer did promise him a date today.

That’s why he’s currently wearing a flannel and form fitting jeans. Really, that’s the only thing he could find that he finds comfortable.

Sam manages to refocus on the clock, which shows he only have a few minutes before the class ends. He’s feeling a little giddy now, since this is really his first actual, proper date. He watches as the minutes dwindle, until the bell finally rang. He stands before walking out with his stuff and towards the main entrance.

“Hey, Sam!” Brady grins as he walks up beside Sam. “Want to go to the bar?”

“Right now?”

“Yeah.”

“Er...sorry Brady, but I can’t. I have...uh…”

“Does Sammy have a date.” Brady mock gasps.

“Oh shut up.” Sam rolls his eyes.

“Who’s the lucky one?”

“Uh…” Sam doesn’t know if he should tell him. He trusts Brady but he doesn’t know if Lucifer even wants people to know yet. Just as Sam was going to answer, they walk through the entrance and he can see Brady looking at something. He raises an eyebrow before following his line of sight.

A familiar car sits, parked at the curb with Lucifer leaning against it, arms crossed over his chest, waiting and he wore his now signature green shirt, dark green button up shirt- which is actually buttoned up this time- and blue jeans. Once he sees Sam, he smiles and pushes himself from the car and waits.

“Dude…you're dating the speaker for that one company?!” Brady gapes. Sam can feel his face heating up.

“Yeah, I am. It just kinda happened.”

“Right, well don’t keep your boyfriend waiting.” Grins Brady before giving Sam a little push. Sam just shoots him a playful glare before walking over to Lucifer. Once Sam gets close enough, Lucifer wraps an arm around Sam’s waist before pulling him in and gives the younger and small kiss on the jaw, causing Sam’s face to heat up.

“So, where are we going?” asks Sam.

“It’s a surprise.” Lucifer lets Sam go before going to the driver’s side and getting in, Sam following suit into the passenger’s side. Lucifer starts the engine and pulls away before driving. “I figured you don’t do fancy, so I picked something that’s a little more...casual.”

“Casual?”

“Yes, think at it like...going old school.” Lucifer states, causing Sam raises an eyebrow but doesn’t question Lucifer and, instead, looks out of the window.

* * *

 

When they pull into a parking lot, Sam sees where they are and looks at Lucifer, gaping at him. He did not expect this.

“A roller skating rink?”

“Yeah, welcome to the old dating times.” Lucifer grins before parking. “You ever roller skate?”

“Yeah, but it’s been a long time since I last did it.”

“Well, better remember as soon as we get in.” Lucifer gets out, followed by Sam, and the two went inside the building. Lucifer already starts to ask for skates in his and Sam’s size as he gets to the counter, after paying admission. 

“You skate?” Sam asks as they get to a table to change into their skates.

“Sarah and I skated when we were younger.” Lucifer answers before finishing tying his shoes and stands. Sam quickly follows suit, slowly making their way to the entrance to the rink. “I might be rusty, been a while since I last skated.”

Lucifer is the first to go out onto the rink. He wobbles only slightly before quickly he can skate without a problem. He skates to the other end of the rink before leaning back against the barrier, grinning, daring Sam to come to him.

Sam takes a deep breath and steps out before beginning to skate. His start is worse than Lucifer’s with his hands out to the sides, flailing as he tries to keep his balance. Once he balance himself, he looks at Lucifer, only to see the said man chuckling. Sam sends him a playful glare before skating the rest of the way over to him.

“You wobbled when you first came out here, so you don’t get to talk.” Sam states, causing Lucifer to smirk. Sam rolls his eyes and starts to skate around the rink. He’s getting the hang of it now that he remembers what he has to do. 

He skates a few laps, Lucifer joining him in the latest one, his hand brushing against Sam’s every now and again. Sam doesn’t mind, not really, it's reassuring at times.

“I’m going to go get some food.” Says Lucifer before going through the entrance of the rink as they pass it. Sam watches before continuing to skate. It isn’t long before he sees a kid, about ten, just sitting on the barrier, watching as everyone skates past.

“You okay kid?” Asks Sam as he skates over to the kid.

“Uh, yeah, I’m fine.” The kid answers.

“Need some help?”

“Huh?”

“With skating. It looks like you need some if you're just sitting here.”

“Er...well I…”

Sam holds out a hand to the kid. “I’m Sam.”

“Jesse…” Jesse glances up at him then at the hand before grabbing it. Sam helped Jesse off the wall before starting to teach him how to properly skate. Before long, Jesse gets the hang of it, skating side by side and still holding hands just in case.

“That’s it Jesse, you're doing good.” Sam grins. “Now, I’m going to let you go, okay? I’m getting a little hungry.”

“Okay!” Jesse chirps and slowly, Sam lets his hand slips from Jesse’s and watches as the boy skates on his own. Sam smiles before going to the entrance and goes out and to Lucifer, who is sitting at their table with two burgers and fries.

“Nice teaching out there.” Lucifer states as Sam sits down. 

“What can I say? I’m a giant teddy bear when it comes to kids.” Sam hums before starting to eat his burger. After they were done eating, they decided to skate some more for a few hours. When they finally walk out, it was sunset.

* * *

 

Lucifer pulls up to the dorm building and puts the car in park before looking at Sam.

“Thanks, I had fun.” Sam tells him. 

“Glad to hear.” Lucifer leans over and places a chaste kiss against Sam’s lips. “Be ready for more.”

“I can’t wait.” Sam grins before getting out to the car and inside the building and to his dorm room, where he stripped, got dressed in the pajamas and lays down, falling into a content sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is NOT good, I'll just say it now. I got writers block on it. I might have the conflict start in the next chapter which might be too soon but i don't have any other ideas before it starts so...yeah.

“Michael wants to meet you.” Lucifer states out of the blue as he and Sam sits on the couch, watching TV early in the morning since Sam doesn’t have any classes.

“He does?” Sam blinks.

“Yeah, said that we can meet at the cafe around the block from the university today.”

“You sure it’s a good thing? What if he doesn’t like me?” asks Sam as he shifts. He wants to meet Michael, he really does, but he doesn’t want to be a disappointment in Lucifer’s brother’s eyes, he wanted the man to like him.

“Of course he will like you, Sam. What’s not to like?” Lucifer slips an arm around Sam’s shoulders and brings him close so that Sam’s head is on Lucifer’s shoulders. It had been a three months since they got together and they were still going strong, became closer than before. Of course, they haven’t done anything sexual yet, other than rare handjobs.

“It’s just...what if I say something wrong?”

“You won’t, baby. I promise.” Lucifer presses a kiss against Sam’s hair.

“When are we meeting him?”

“Anytime. I can call him and tell what time if you want.” Lucifer looks at Sam who nods. “What time?”

Sam glances at the clock and sees that it's only eight. “Twelve?”

“Alright, let me go make the call.” Lucifer lets Sam go and stands, getting out his phone and dialing as he walks into the dining room. Sam lets out a small sigh before leaning his head back and shutting his eyes. Hopefully, he doesn’t make a fool out of himself.

* * *

 

Sam walks inside the cafe with Lucifer and looks around. It was semi-full, parents with the kids. Sam takes a deep breath, trying to force the nervousness down. He’s ready to meet Michael, he is, he just has to push the nervousness he feels down.

Lucifer slips his hand in Sam’s before tugging him towards a booth that had one man sitting. From what Sam can see, he has black hair that’s neat, unlike Lucifer’s hair, and the man wore a black t-shirt and a blue jean jacket.

“Michael.” Lucifer greets as the two get to the man, making him look up and a small smile appears on his face and he stands.

“Hello Lucifer.” Michael looks over at Sam, the small smile still in place. “I’m guessing this is him?”

“Yeah. This is Sam.”

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Sam.” Michael held out his hand and Sam takes it, shaking before pulling back.

“Likewise.” is all that Sam can say.

“Come, sit.” Michael invites as he sits, followed by Lucifer and Sam.

“Sam, I heard you wanted to go into law, correct?”

“Yeah, maybe a lawyer.”

And the conversation hit off, first keeping on the subject of Sam wanting to be a lawyer, than it went to how Sam and Lucifer met, which got a chuckle out of Michael. Than they went on about Michael and about his days as CEO, which was informative to Sam. By four, it’s time for Sam and Lucifer to go, since Sam has a shift at the bar at seven.

“It’s been fun talking to you.” Sam states. “But I have to go, I have work tonight.”

“Of course, I must be going to.” Michael stands, nodding farewell to both of them before heading out.

“See? What did I tell you?” Lucifer grins.

“Yeah yeah. Now, let's go.” Sam stands with Lucifer and heads to the door.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really do suck at pacing my fics, sorry. But now, the conflict starts.

Sam walks down the street quickly, trying to make it to the bar. He’s already three minutes late thanks to an unexpected test towards the end of class and his shift started at four. He can’t call Lucifer to help him, he’s too busy at work, so he’s on his own today. Fuck, he’s screwed if he’s more than ten minutes late to work. 

He starts to run, hoping to get there as soon as he could. He doesn’t get far since a muscular arm shooting out, clotheslines him in the chest. He gasps, stumbling before he’s suddenly grabbed and forced into an alleyway. Sam struggles, only to get thrown into the wall and something covering his mouth and nose.

Sam can’t help but inhale and when he does, he starts to feel tired, and that’s when he knew he’s in deep shit. He feels his body relax against his will before everything goes black, the only thing that’s left in the alleyway after he’s shoved in a white van is his phone.

* * *

 

“Where is that moose?!” snarls Crowley as he paces in his office. Sam is fifteen minutes late now and he’s never this late. Either he’s with that man or something happened. He had already sent out Azazel, hoping that the man would find Sam and bring him in so Crowley could chew him out for being late.

“Crowley.” Azazel calls from the doorway, holding something in his hand. “We have a situation.”

“What? Where’s moose?” Crowley asks him. Azazel says nothing, just walks over and dropping a phone into Crowley’s hand. Crowley furrows his brows before pressing a button, causing the screen to light up, revealing the lock screen, a picture of Lucifer with Sam behind him, his arms wrapped around Lucifer’s neck, a big smile on his face while Lucifer just had a small smile.

“Found it in an alleyway.”

“...Ballocks.” 

“Shall I call Lucifer?”

“I will, you go back to work.”

Azazel nods and goes, leaving Crowley in the office alone. Crowley walks over to his desk and sits, putting Sam’s phone on his desk before dialing Lucifer’s number on his own phone. It took a few seconds before Lucifer picked up.

“Hello?”

“Lucifer."

“Crowley? What is it? I was just in a meeting-”

“Sam’s gone, someone has taken him.”

* * *

 

“What do you mean he’s gone?!” Lucifer exclaims as he stands outside of the meeting room, numbness filling his being. Someone had taken his Sam?

“Azazel found his phone in an alleyway. I’m sorry Lucifer, we don’t know who has taken him or where he is.” Crowley sighs. “I mean, we can try to figure it out but…”

“I’ll tell my brother and see if there’s anyone else we can call on.” Lucifer states, keeping his voice even. “Call me if anything comes up.”

“We will.”

Lucifer hangs up, his grip on his phone tightens before turning and heading towards Michael's office. He walks in without a knock when he gets there, thanking god that Michael didn’t have an appointment with anyone. Michael looks up, clearly startled. Lucifer knows that he’s wearing his emotions on his face since Michael’s startled look became one of confusion and worry.

“Lucifer, what’s-”

“Sam, he’s gone.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to put a link to my tumblr that's pretty much Samships and Samship AU's
> 
> https://supernaturalshiphunter.tumblr.com/

Sam slowly opens his eyes as he wakes up from his drug induced sleep. The first thing he notices is that he’s tied to a chair with rope that bounds his torso against the back of the chair, a set that binds his wrists to the arms and his legs to the actual chair legs. He gives them an experimental tug and they don’t budge an inch.

“You shouldn’t even try, those knots are the ones that you can’t undo just by a simple movement.” A voice states in front of him, causing his head to shoot up. A familiar man in a suit stands there with a smirk on his face.

“Sam, you’re not the first Winchester I met.” Dick Roman states as he walks over again. “I met your older brother and your father.”

“What?”

“That’s right, you haven’t had any contact with them have you? Well, they have been a big pain in my ass. You see, they stumble upon something they shouldn’t have and tried to come up with a plan to get me jailed.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes. Now, I was going to grab and kill you earlier, after I played speaker, but I decided not to. But then, I started to think. If you do become a successful lawyer and your family comes to you, they can use you against me, and I can’t have that, especially when you have my biggest rival at your disposal.”

Sam swallows, not liking where this is going. He tugs at the ropes around his wrists to no avail. He sees Dick getting closer before gripping Sam’s jaw, making him look at the other.

“You have one of two choices. You stand my company for your remaining days until retirement or you can stay here and face worst pain you can imagine.”

Does Dick really think Sam would actually turn on Lucifer and his brother, just like that? He does and that sends Sam’s blood boiling. Who does this bastard think he is, thinking that?

“Fuck, you.” Sam states as calmly as he could. Dick sighs and lets Sam’s jaw go. 

“I see, such a pity.” Dick takes off his suit jacket at tie before undoing his cuffs and rolling sleeves up. That’s all the warning Sam got before Dick backhands Sam, hard.

* * *

 

Lucifer stands in Michael’s mansion, pacing. It has been a day since Lucifer found out about Sam’s disappearance. His brother is doing everything he can to try and find Sam, but Lucifer knew that it isn’t enough. He digs into his pocket and fishes out Sam’s phone, he had gotten it the day before when he came down to the bar to talk to Crowley, before going Through Sam’s contacts. Most of the contacts is of Sam’s friends from college- except for one.

Bobby.

Lucifer dials the number into his own phone and puts it up to his ear, waiting. It rings for a minute before it’s picked up.

“Hello?” 

“Bobby?”

“Speak, and who is this?”

“My name is Nick Morningstar, you're in Sam’s contacts. I decided to call you to see if you can help.”

“Is something wrong with Sam?” Lucifer can hear Bobby’s voice tone change into a worried one.

“Yeah, someone has taken him and my brother and I need some help.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice. Just let me call Dean and John, they’ll help.”

As much as Lucifer didn’t want that since they did hurt Sam, he knows he has no choice. “Alright, how soon can you get here?”

“Two days tops.”

“Alright, I’ll meet you in front of the campus.” With that, Lucifer hangs up before sighing, rubbing his face. He hopes that Sam will be okay until Lucifer can get to him. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DEAN AND JOHN ARE HERE!

Sam winces as he shifts in his chair, feeling like shit. He has a busted lip, a cut on his left brow with dried blood coming from both wounds and probably some bruises all over his body. Fuck, he wonders if he cracked or broken a rib since they hurt so damn much. He tilts his head and takes a deep breath, trying to steel himself for when Dick comes back.

He hears the door opening and tilts his head back down and looks at Dick, who’s walking over to where he sat.

“Change your mind?” Dick asks.

“Fuck you.”

Dick sighs before the cycle begins again.

* * *

 

Lucifer stands in front of the campus with Michael, both leaning against Lucifer’s car. Lucifer doesn’t know what to expect from the three men that will be here in a few minutes. Sam never did tell him what his family is really like, so this will be a surprise. He hears an engine and he looks over, seeing a black Impala parking behind his car. He straightens up as he sees three people getting out and walking over to he and Michael.

“You Nick?” asks the youngest of the three.

“Yes, but I prefer Lucifer.”

“Yeah, whatever, just tell me about my baby brother.” the youngest sneers.

“Dean.” the man that looks like he's the second oldest warns before looking at Lucifer. “Forgive him. I am John, he’s Dean and the other is Bobby.”

Lucifer nods. “I’m Lucifer and this is my older brother, Michael.”

“Is there anyone here that would be off?” Asks Dean, getting annoyed with the introductions.

“No…” Lucifer groans in realization. “Fuck…”

“What?” asks Bobby.

“Dick Roman, he’s here. Sam had him as a speaker in his class.”

“DICK ROMAN?!” shouts Dean as he stares at Lucifer in disbelief. “FUCK!”

“You don’t think…” Bobby trails off.

“Oh, I do.”

“What would he want with Sam?” asks Lucifer. “We saw something in one of his storage warehouse, human meat. We’ve tried to get him jailed but it wasn’t happening.”

“I knew there was something wrong with that man.” Spits Michael with a look of disgust.

“Does Dick have any warehouses here?” asks John. 

“I’ll have to look it up, but I think saw.” States Michael. 

“Alright, let’s go.”

Lucifer starts to go to his car door when Dean stops him.

“I don’t like you.”  Dean says simply. “I don’t know what you are to Sam, but you hurt him, I’ll cut out your throat and feed it to Dick.”

“I won’t, I can’t, I…” Lucifer trails off as Dean stares at him.

“You love him.” Dean concludes, causing Lucifer to look at him. “You tell him yet?”

“We’re dating, but no.”

“Tell him, he needs to know the full extent of your feelings.” with that, Dean walks back to his impala, getting in, leaving Lucifer standing them, thinking.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> geez I cant do fight scenes well lol

When Sam woke up from a fitful sleep, his throat is dry beyond belief. He doesn’t know how long he’s been here exactly, he figures maybe a few days? A week? All Sam knows is the pains throughout his body, a pulsating one in his left knee, where Dick decided to take a metal pole to it. He’s sure he has one or two ribs broken as well and he has a cut at his hairline that also have dried blood coming from it.

Fuck, all he wants is to see Lucifer again, to feel those cool fingers running through his hair, to just lay in bed with him, content. Sam sighs before tilting his dead down, chin resting against his chest, wanting to go back to sleep so he doesn’t have to think about anything.

“Sam!”

Sam jerks his head upwards, blinking at the sudden distant call. Who shouted his name? It’s sounds so familiar. It has to be his imagination though, right? He’s hallucinating voices because of how long he has been in this hell hole. No one knows here he is, so no one is coming for him. He tilts his head back down.

He doesn’t know how much time have passed, he just knows he;s beginning to doze off when the door suddenly opens, making him tense. It can’t be Dick already, can it? He tries not to tremble, trying to be prepared for new pain that will be inflicted on him. Instead of a harsh hand gripping his hair though, two gentle hands slides against both of his cheeks, gently lifting his head up.

“Sam, come on baby, look at me.” Sam hears the voice he has longed to hear since he was taken and he has a lump caught in his throat now. He slowly opens his eyes and his vision is instantly filled with Lucifer, staring at him.

“Lucifer…?” Sam almost cringes at how hoarse his voice is but Lucifer just looks at him in relief. “You….you actually came…?”

“Of course I came, Sam. I always will.” Lucifer gives Sam a small kiss before backing up. “I came with reinforcements.”

On que, Sam sees someone walking in, someone he didn’t expect to see any time soon. “....Dean…?”

“Hey Sammy, long time no see.” Dean walks over and starts to cut the ropes. “Also, surprise, it’s not just me.”

“I think my knee’s shattered.” Sam blurts out, causing Dean to to pause. “Dick kind of took a metal pole to it.”

“...I am going to kill him.” growls Dean before he finishes cutting the ropes. It’s weird, Sam thinks, that Dean would go into overprotective brother mode when they haven’t seen each other in a few years. 

Lucifer grabs Sam’s left arm and slings it over his shoulder before helping Sam up,causing the taller man to wince. Dean is quick to sling Sam’s other arm around his own shoulders before they head out of the room.

“Dad? Bobby?” Sam questions as he sees the two older man standing there, standing guard.

“You look like hell, Sam.” is the first thing that Bobby says, causing Sam to chuckle.

“I feel like it.”

“Reunion later, we gotta go.” Dean states and they starts walking down the dim hall. When they got into the housing of the warehouse, there was no one there, just crates and such.

“Guys, I don’t have a good feeling about this.” Sam swallows. Something is definitely wrong.

“And you’d be right.” Dick says from behind him, causing the four to turn towards him.  Behind Dick is about four men. “I think you three are taking something of mine.”

“He isn’t yours.” Lucifer growls, causing Dick to chuckle.

“Stay with him.” John says to Lucifer before he, Bobby and Dean starts to walk forward and the men did the same with the exception of Dick. Lucifer help Sam to lean on a crate before standing in front of him.

Sam watches as his brother handle one of the men with a little ease, ducking to dodge a punch before leg sweeping the man. He looks over at Bobby and John and sees that they were doing well too, which is a relief. But he does hate being useless. He just wants to go out there and join in the fighting. Damn it, what is he suppose to do? Sam grits his teeth as he watches the fight before noticing something.

He looks over at Dick and sees that he has a gun, aiming. Sam’s heart plummet when he sees just who Dick is aiming for. Sam looks at Lucifer and saw that he wasn’t paying attention, just staring at the fourth man that’s going after Dean. Sam didn’t think now, he moved.

He shoves Lucifer hard enough to send him on the knees to the floor, just as the gun went off. In the next instant, he feels a burning pain in his chest and his knees buckle, sending him back towards the ground as his eyes began to unfocus. He feels arms catching him and bringing his torso close to a warm body. In the background, he can hear another gun going off and something dropping to the floor.

“Hey, hey! Sam, look at me.” Lucifer’s voice states as a hand presses against his bullet wound, trying stop the bleeding. Sam forces his eyes to focus and look up at Lucifer who is panicking. “That’s it, focus on me. Helps on its way.”

Sam tries to say something but only ends up coughing. He feels Lucifer shifting him so he is more comfortable in Lucifer’s arms.

“Sam, don’t try to talk, okay? Just listen to me, focus on my voice. I love you, probably should of told you earlier on, but I do.”

Sam wanted to open his mouth, say the same, but he couldn’t. It’s getting harder and harder to stay awake. He could feel his eyes starting to droop and he can hear Lucifer to try and keep him awake. Sam knows it’s no use, He’s just getting so tired and he wants the pain to go away.

“Don’t you dare shut your eyes! Keep focusing on me! SAM!”

Sam knew nothing after that, just darkness.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! BEEN SO BUSY AND I KINDA FORGOT BOUT THIS FIC! Now, It's here, please enjoy!

_ He feels like he’s floating in water, weightless. It feel nice and he wasn’t in pain. Although he does hear voices talking to him, familiar voices. There’s one voice he likes more than the others though, it’s very soothing. The only sad thing is that He can’t make out what the voice is saying. Still, he listens to the voice, wanting to break through the blackness surrounding him to try and reach it. _

_ He doesn’t know how long he’s been in this abyss or how long he’s been listening to the voice- until the voice stopped. All he wants to do is to leave. Why can’t he leave this place? What does he have to do?  _

_ The voice starts again with a light accompanying it. He stares at the light before he feels something, a pull towards it. So, he reaches for it for all he’s worth and it blinds him for a moment. _

* * *

 

The first thing Sam is aware of is a constant beeping of something, which is annoying the fuck out of him. The second thing is he feels sore, very sore, especially his left knee. The third is the sterile smell that he had always hated. He wants that smell to go away and be replaced by something familiar. The fourth and final thing is something cool gripping his right hand, it's comforting for Sam.

He forces his eyes to focus, blinking a few times. Everything’s blurry at first, but soon, everything starts to clear up. He sees a white ceiling above him with a light beaming down on him. Fuck, it’s bright...why do the lights have to be bright? Why not dim them some?

“Sam?” A familiar voice calls from his beside. Sam slowly turns his head and sees Lucifer sitting in a chair, hand gripping his right hand. Sam opens his mouth but Lucifer quickly reaches his free hand and touches Sam’s forehead. “Don’t try to talk, okay? You’ve been out for a month and I need to get the doctor to check you over.”

With a kiss on the forehead, Lucifer walks off, Sam staring after him. Sam could see the bags under Lucifer’s eyes and the tiredness in them. Sam sighs and stares up at the ceiling again, waiting. 

Once Lucifer brings the doctor, who checks Sam over and leaves, Lucifer sits in is chair again, sitting beside Sam’s bed. 

“You, Sam Winchester, will be the death of me one of these days.” says Lucifer after a few minutes of silence.

“Lucifer-” Sam winces as his throat gave a pulse of pain and how hoarse his voice is.

“You were shot in the chest, Sam. What were you thinking? You could have been killed.” Lucifer actually growls, a hand latching onto Sam’s.

“I-I’m sorry.” Sam croaks. “I...I…”

“Damn it, Sam. Don’t EVER do that again.” Lucifer’s grip tightens.

“I couldn’t let you die."

“Sam, I could have survived it.”

“He was aiming at your head.” Sam argues. “There’s no way that you had half a chance of surviving that.”

“Than you should have let it happen.”

“Yeah? Well, I couldn’t.” Sam sighs before tilting his head back slightly. He risks a glance at Lucifer, who was staring him down, before a sudden knock came from the door, drawing his attention.

“Hey little brother,” grins Dean as he stands in the doorway, holding a plastic bag. “I have brought you food- well, light food.” 

Sam watches as Dean walks over and put the bag on a empty chair carefully hugging the younger.

“Dean, I-” begins Sam but Dean just shakes his head.

“Don’t worry about it Sammy. We’re just happy that you’re safe.”

“Your brother’s right boy.” a voice states from the doorway. Sam looks and saw Bobby was walking in, followed by John. Bobby gave the younger a one armed hug before taking a step back, letting John take his place.

“Sam...I owe you an apology, son.” John slips an arm around Sam’s neck and kisses the boy’s hair. “I should have never let my temper get the better of me. Your friend, Brady, told me everything. I’m proud of you, son.”

Sam could feel tears threatening to spill from his eyes. He doesn’t let them and, instead did his best to wrap his free arm around his father.

With his family back and the man he loves with him, he feels his life was more complete now. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, the final chapter! Thanks to all those who read and hope you all enjoyed this Story!

Sam doesn’t keep track of the months that he’s in the hospital- it’s all a blur. They kept him in longer than usual, until he’s practically fully healed. He doesn’t ask why, he just assumes that he was that bad. Through the months, Brady, his family- hell, even the guys at work had came to see him. Crowley even ordered him to stay away unless he’s coming to buy some drinks, saying that he won’t work until he has been out of the hospital for a month. The only one he has seen the least of them Lucifer- he doesn’t blame the man though, he’s probably been away at work and can’t find the time.

He’s here now though, beside Sam as he signs the papers for his discharge. Once he was done, Lucifer wraps an arm around Sam’s waist and walks down the hall and out the automatic doors and to Lucifer’s car. He helps Sam in- Sam still has a limp from his shattered knee- before getting in himself.

“I have a surprise for you.” Lucifer states once he turns the car on and pulls out of the parking spot and begins to drive.

“A surprise?”

“Think of it as a...celebration for your recovery.” Lucifer pulls out of the parking lot before he reaches over and grabs Sam’s hand and interlocked their fingers. “You’ll like it.”

“If you say so.” Sam smiles before leaning his head back and shutting his eyes.

“Keep your eyes shut until I tell you to open them.”

“Yes sir.” Sam mock solutes with his free hand, making Lucifer chuckle.

Sam doesn’t know how long they have been driving, He only knows of the cool palm against his. He had missed this closeness in the hospital- missed Lucifer’s presence.

He feels the car rolling to a stop before hearing Lucifer turning off the car and then his breath against Sam’s ear.

“You can open them now.” 

Sam opens his eyes and in front of them is a large house with a garage attached to it. It’s white in color with the door and window frames being black. Sam stares at the house before turning to Lucifer, who already have his door open.

“It’s ours.” Lucifer grins after seeing the shock look on the younger’s face before getting out and going to Sam’s side and helping him out.

“What? But...but how…”

“Thank my brother for this.” He grabs Sam’s hand and lead him inside, through the front door. The living room was spacious, it had a couch beneath a bay window, a TV against the wall across from it, a coffee table in front of the couch and a chair next to the couch. 

The kitchen and dining room was also spacious, though the only small room was the bathroom downstairs. Upstairs is a bigger bathroom, a decent sized bedroom, the master bedroom which is rather big plus a good sized master bath. 

Sam loves everything about and in the house, It’s much better than his dorm at the campus, even the house he lived in with his family and Bobby. It’s a nice change.

“Sam.” Lucifer breaths into Sam’s ear, causing the younger to shiver. Sam feels Lucifer’s hands sliding across his sides to the front of his body, a hand slipping under his shirt. Lips starts to kiss the side of his neck, making his eyes slowly shut at the sensation.

The hand moves upwards until and brushes against his nipple, making him gasp at the unexpected sensation. He feels Lucifer begin to roll his nipple between two fingers, causing him to squirm.

“Lucifer.” Sam groans when the other pinches his nipple. He feels Lucifer’s other hand slips down towards the hem of his jeans before flicking the button, undoing it and unzips the zipper and the cool palm slides in.

Sam’s breath hitches as the fingers brushes up against him. He can feel himself getting hard against those digits and, before he knew it, Lucifer picks him up and walks over to the bed and sets him down, being gentle. Sam lets the other undress him and soon enough, he was laying naked on the bed, his cock hard against his stomach.

It wasn’t that long after when Lucifer is suddenly there, completely void of clothing, hovering over Sam. Lucifer leans down and starts to nip at Sam’s neck again before he trails kisses down to Sam’s chest and stops at a nipple.

Sam’s breath stutters as he feels Lucifer’s mouth covers the nub and a tongue swirls against it, making Sam’s body arch. Lucifer switches to the other nipple after a few moments, giving it attention before trailing his kisses lower and lower. Sam was anticipating as those lips continue on their way...until they were bypassing his aching need and to his thigh.

Sam bucks his hips, trying to give Lucifer to understand, but instead of putting his mouth where Sam wants it, he sits back on his legs and slips his hands under Sam’s ass, stopping the younger. He maneuvers Sam’s legs so they are on his shoulders, making sure to be careful of the knee and ducks his head.

“Lucifer, what are- Oh god!” Sam gasps as he feels something warm and wet swipe against his entrance. He feels the tongue swirling around it before it pushes through the ring of muscle and Sam swears he was going to just come right then and there.

The tongue is thrusting into him repeatedly, going as deep as it could go. He’s squirming, making all these gasps, whimpers, even moans and groans. 

“Sam,” Lucifer pulls away, licking his lips. “Open the top drawer and grab the tube.”

Sam blinks for a moment, keeping a noise of disappointment at bay before doing what he was told. He picks the tube of lube out of the drawer, shuts it and hands it to the other. He watches as his lover unclasps the lid and squirts some on his hand, which disappears under his hips. It was a moment before Lucifer shrugs off Sam’s legs gently and makes sure that they were wrapped around his waist and Sam feels something nudging up against his entrance.

Sam swallows, knowing what’s going to come next. He tries to keep himself relaxed as much as he can and braces himself.

He feels a hand wrapping around his cock, pumping it before his entrance starts to burn ever so slightly as Lucifer thrusts in and he feels just so damn full when Lucifer is fully sheathed into him.

“Lucifer…” Sam whines, hands gripping the sheets. It doesn’t...necessary hurt per say, it just burns somewhat.

“I got you, Sam, just keep relaxing.” Lucifer murmurs softly as he leans forward over him, hands on either side of Sam’s head. “Now, eyes on me.”

Sam’s eyes meet his and he pulls back before snapping his forward, burying himself deep within Sam again, causing the younger man to let out a surprise groan. “Oh, fuck!”

Lucifer grabs both of Sam’s hands, pins them to the bed and interlaces their fingers together before he sets a pace that seems to be comfortable for Sam, who was writhing under him.

“Lucifer!” Sam groans, gripping the hands with his own and pleasure surges through him. He arches his back, giving a particularly loud keen when he feels the older man hit his prostate and Lucifer is quick to keep thrusting into that spot over and over. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

Lucifer leans down and captures Sam’s lip in a searing kiss, speeding up his thrusts. He fucks Sam thoroughly, giving them both what they have needed since the beginning.

Sam doesn’t last much long and he’s sent over the edge, ribbons of white lands on his stomach and lower chest.

Lucifer only had a few seconds to admire just how beautiful the man below him is before Sam squeezing around him makes him follow after, filling Sam up. He waits until he calms down from his high, just focusing on the sight below him and the feeling of still being inside of Sam, connecting them.

He gives Sam a peck on the lips before slowly pulling out and Sam shivers, panting. Lucifer leans over, grabbing a tissue from the tissue box and wipes off Sam’s stomach and chest before cleaning himself up and than throwing it away. He lays down on his back and Sam was quick to roll and lay his head on Lucifer’s chest.

“I love you.” Sam confesses to him quietly, breathlessly.

“I love you too, Sam.” Lucifer kisses the top of Sam’s head before laying his head back down and closes his eyes, content with the feeling of Sam’s head on his chest.

Sam was made for him, Lucifer thinks. They fit so perfectly and Lucifer is sure as hell that he isn’t going to let anything happen to Sam again.

Sam is his and he is Sam’s. 


End file.
